


Random Prompts

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Metroid Series, RWBY, overwatch
Genre: Body Melding, Degradation, Domination, F/F, Flattening, Forced TF, Futanari, Genderbending, Humiliation, I don't know what other tags to add, Transformation, ball tf, body morphing, body tf, cocksleeve tf, cumrag tf, its cartoonish and weird, lots of different tf, rag tf, shape changing, super strength, toy tf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A bunch of stories based on prompts given to me by my good friend Drarnegas. lots of goofy stuff featuring body changing, flattening, shape-changing, ball tf, you know, the weird stuff. Feel free to judge me in the comments but I just got into this fetish so yeah. Hope you enjoy my weirdness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. D.va's stress relief

The small private gym of overwatch was mostly silent save for the weights and machines being used. Right now only three bodies were in the gym, glistening with sweat as they worked out. There was Brigitte, one of the younger and newer members of Overwatch, and Reinhardt's squire. Pharah, the aerial combatant expert and one of Mercy's closest...friends. And finally Zarya, the pride of Russia and the strongest woman in the world.

All three of them were lifting equally impressive weights, with Zarya of course doing the most, but Brigitte was steadily catching up while Pharah preferred to keep her body lither so she wouldn't mess with her aerodynamics. But all three had one thing in common, a rather odd disdain for a certain Korean gamer in Overwatch.

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked the infamous d.va. The Korean gamer and one of the youngest overwatch recruits was chewing gum loudly while tapping away on her phone. A rather large pop from a bubble she made was more than enough to know all three women out of rhythm. They dropped their weights to the ground and made their way to D.va, scowls on their faces.

D.va stopped as their shadows came over her and she looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Zarya crossed her arms as she stood tallest over D.va, with Brigitte to her left and Pharah on her right. "Hana, we're trying to weightlift here, you're distracting us."

"Yeah, you can't just act like you're the only person here all the time. It's really starting to get annoying." Brigitte spoke up with a very older sister type of attitude, to which d.va rolled her eyes.

"Oh just zip it all of you. I'm the MVP here. You newbs couldn't do anything without me, so stop complaining about your featherweights over there."

"They're far from featherweights Hana. Not like you could lift anything in this room." Pharah spoke with an icy venom in her voice that would have made any normal person shiver in fear.

D.va smirked, "Is that right? You think I'm weak because I'm not some towering mountain of muscle?" The three girls nearly growled at D.va. "ugh, fine, I guess I needed to show you three up eventually." The three women were at a loss for words as D.va walked over towards the weights, putting her phone in her pocket.

She stepped up to a set of barbells that Pharah was using, they weighed quite a bit, but nothing outlandish. Of course all three women were shocked when D.va lifted them without even a sign of effort. "Pathetic." She glared over her shoulder at the three women as she dropped the barbells with a dull thud

D.va then moved to the weight Brigitte was working on. The bar had easily a combined total of 1000lbs on it, shy of Zarya's world record, and Brigitte's current max. And once again shocking the 'strong' women, D.va reached one hand down and hoisted the bar over her head. No effort. No grunting. Just a blank scowl on D.va's face, "weak."

She then tossed the bar and weights to the side, and they hit the ground with a loud crash and a small shake. Then it was Zarya's weights. The Russian had been beating her record recently, with this newest set weighing in at well over 1900lbs. To Zarya it was a struggle to even lift the bar once, and her body was shaking while she did it.

And once more, D.va showed off her impossible strength as she lifted the bar with one hand, body stiff as a board, the massive weight hovering over her head. She looked at the three women, a snide smirk on her lips as they all stood shaking in shock at the sight. "Laughable at best. I'm the strongest human period, nothing matches me. And to prove it~"

D.va lowered the bar to her chest and reached her hands out to either end. Her fingers dug into the metal plates as if they were clay, and D.va crushed them together. The three women were shocked into silence as the sound of crunching metal filled the room, as D.va effortlessly squeezed and compressed the weights into a smaller and smaller ball.

"Perfect." She held up the former weights, now compressed to the size of a marble, and flicked it at the wall. A massive web of cracks exploded from the impact as the marble fell to the ground, shaking the room and sending more cracks everywhere. "Alright bitches. Time you learned your place. Let's start with...Pharah."

Pharah blinked as D.va walked up to her, the Egyptian beauty completely at a loss for words. D.va reached her hands out and placed them on either side of Pharah's shoulders, chuckling to herself. "Don't worry, this won't hurt much. But your ego is gonna be shattered~"

Pharah was completely at a loss for words, neither she nor Zarya or Brigitte knew what was going to happen next. And what did happen next was indeed ego-shattering. D.va gripped pharah and with a small 'hmph' squeezed her arms together and Pharah's body began to become squished.

"I make the rules. And I say you're my new sweat rag." D.va chuckled as she pulled Pharah closer and began to squeeze down harder on the woman. Oddly enough, pharah didn't feel much pain, it just felt like she was under a lot of pressure, being pushed around a lot. But the worst thing about it all, as she felt D.va crush her legs into her torso, her bones seeming to just transform into putty beneath D.vas grip, was that she felt oddly aroused by it all.

D.va giggled as she held the square that was once Pharah in her hand, and with both hands stretched her out. Pharah let out a tiny moan as her body stretched out like a piece of bread dough. D.va chuckled as she finished her humiliation of Pharah and examined her handiwork.

Pharah was flattened and stretched to a near-perfect size and shape of a sweat rag. Her face morphed to take up most of one side while her limbs stretched out around her. "Perfect. I'm gonna wipe you over everything. You're next Brigitte." D.va flung Pharah around her neck, the former aerial combat expert now nothing more than a glorified rag.

D.va wasted no time reaching up and grabbing hold of Brigitte's head, jumping up to get the necessary height then crushing down. Brigitte's body folded almost like an accordion, folds, and bends appearing like a cartoon as she yelped in shock. "Now what should I turn you into?" Brigitte groaned beneath D.va's powerful arm, her body under such immense pressure but feeling nothing past mild discomfort and, regrettably, some arousal.

"Oh I know! I really do want a stress ball. You're gonna get squeezed  _ tight _ ." D.va chuckled as she dug her fingers into the flattened hero and lifted her up. Her once muscular and beautiful body looked like a pillow cover fresh from the box. "Hah. If only you could see yourself now." D.va clamped her other hand on the bottom of Brigitte and pushed up, folding her up, and then she started to squeeze down hard.

D.va bit her lip playfully as she squeezed down and molded Brigitte more and more, making her smaller and more compact. All while this was going on, Zarya finally came to her senses out of the shock and started to back away slowly. There was no way she was getting turned into anything by D.va, so she ran.

Of course, she didn't get far, she only managed a few feet before she felt something hit the back of her head and she fell to the ground. "And where do you think you're going Zar? I got such a special thing in mind for you~" Zarya was shivering as she looked up at D.va, and her eyes grew even wider.

Pharah was still slung around her neck, the woman's face contorted almost into a dumb grimace that almost looked like a grin. But Brigitte was the one Zarya worried for. The former bombshell was squished into a ball just barely bigger than D.va's hand, and the gamer was squeezing her over and over again. Her body almost seemed to melt around D.vas fingers, like what would happen when you squeezed playdoh. But she always went back to her perfect ball that D.va wanted her in.

"Please…" Zarya's voice was barely a whisper and completely drowned out by D.va's laugh.

"Wow, begging already? The other two just took it in stride. I'm really gonna enjoy this." D.va lifted her foot up, hovering it over Zarya's face and stomped down. It was so sudden and out of nowhere, that Zarya didn't even have a chance to react. D.va's foot slammed on Zarya's face with a dull thud and the ground shook, but nothing happened.

Zarya tried to open her eyes but she couldn't, and as she reached her hands up, she could feel D.va's leg still pressing down on her. "Fun huh? Anything I want I can do to you no problem" D.va lifted her foot and Zarya sucked in air with a loud gasp, clutching at her face and she froze in shock. Where D.va had stomped down, her face was indented and flattened, just like in a cartoon.

"Hahaha! You should see yourself. Now let's get you changed all the way~" D.va shoved Brigitte into her pocket and reached down to Zarya, grabbing hold of the Russian's arms and squeezing down. Zarya still felt no pain, just immense pressure as D.va pulled on her arms, crossing them over each other. Zarya was shocked at what happened next, as D.va yanked on Zarya's arms and practically folded her in on herself.

"I could turn you into a little plane, but that's not degrading enough." D.va's voice was full of playful malice as she squished Zarya's body in on itself from head to toe, turning her into a tube. She then reached up and squished Zarya down until she was a small, almost bottle sized object, her body rounded and almost perfectly cylindrical.

"Now for the finishing touches." D.va lifted Zarya off the ground with one hand, looking down at her with a wide grin. She pushed a hand into Zarya's mouth and pushed deeper and deeper. Zarya gagged as she felt D.va's hand stretch her body from the inside out, and it was then it dawned on her what d.va was turning her into.

"There. You should be big enough, but if not. It'll be fun to keep stretching you out~" Zarya shivered as much as she could, her new body completely unable to even wriggle in its state. D.va aimed the Russian down and Zarya caught sight of what was to come. A massive tube stretched from D.va's crotch down the inside of her right leg, a growing damp spot showing where it ended just above her knee.

"Time to put you to use, cocksleeve." D.va reached down with her free and ripped her pants open, letting her massive cock free. It was easily over a foot long, thicker than her wrist, and dripping precum. Without any further hesitation, D.va slammed Zarya down on her cock, making the Russian gag around the massive girth as she felt her body stretch around it. 

"Damn, I knew you'd be tight but wasn't expecting to be gaping you already. You really are useless~" D.va snickered as she gripped her new cocksleeve on both sides and began to really hammer into Zarya. The morphed Russian's eyes crossed as she felt D.va's cock ram straight through her body, her new cocksleeve self being used for D.vas enjoyment and nothing else.

"I knew I was pent up but...fuck, cumming already? Hah….fuck!" D.va let out a grunt as she slammed Zarya down to the base of her cock as she came. Zarya felt each pulse of D.vas cock as the tiny girl came gallons onto the gym floor, thick virile cum that was going to leave its mark for a long time. "Fuck...that felt good."

D.va giggled as she pulled Zarya off her cock, cum dripping from inside of the cocksleeve. D.va smiled down at the Russian, who's eyes were spinning as her body tried to fill in the massive gap inside. D.va rubbed her forehead off with Pharah, her face in particular, and started to walk. "I'm gonna enjoy having you three to myself. Not like you were any good to Overwatch. You'll be way more useful as my stress relievers."


	2. Ilia's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia is tired of Corra and Fenn talking down to her regarding taking out the Belladonnas. So the smol chameleon decided to twist the sister up, literally
> 
> I never watched RWBY past season 2 but google is super helpful in looking up what characters look like. this was a fun one to work on

"Honestly Ilia, you are utterly worthless to us." The short and small chameleon faunus crossed her arms, her spots turning deep red as she took the verbal reprimand. "We told you to deal with those Belladonnas, yet you still continue to fall for Blake as if you're a cat on a leash."

Ilia brushed harder at that bold choice of words she looked up at Fen as Corra walked up beside her sister, slightly shorter but just as hot. "Indeed, I don't enjoy talking to you in such a manner Ilia, but you obviously need more motivation to work properly for the white fang. You must stop being so weak." For some reason, that sentence was enough to make something snap inside Ilia.

She gritted her teeth and stood up to her barely 5' height. "Weak? Fine, you think I'm weak? I'll show you how wrong you are. You annoying bitches." Fen and Corra were shocked by Ilia's spontaneous outburst, she had never talked to them in that manner. The short chameleon walked closer to the sisters, hands balled into fists, her spots a deep crimson red.

"You dare talk to us that way?" Corra's face was twisted into a scowl as her tail swished angrily behind her.

"Apologize this instant and your punishment will be far less severe." Fen's ears were tilted forward, with her sharing the same scowl as her sister, but she was a bit more towering.

"I don't need to apologize. I'm putting you bitches in your place" Ilia then reached her hands put, rather quickly, and placed them on either side of the sisters. With one hand on Fen and another on Corra, Ilia was essentially sandwiching the sisters, and what came next only solidified that. Ilia made a small grunt as she pushed the sister's mid-sections together, and the melded like two pieces of clay.

"W-what!?" Corra's eyes went wide as she looked down in shock at her morphed body. She had felt her bones break and more than likely be turned to dust or putty, but it was oddly not painful at all somehow.

"H-how did you…" Fen was utterly bewildered as she looked down onto her sister. Trying to pull away but completely unable to do anything but push against her sister.

Ilia chuckled as she stepped away for a moment, letting the sisters try and separate themselves to no avail. It looked comical, with their bodies normal up until their stomachs where they were flattened together. "Call me weak. You bitches have no clue how strong I am. But you'll learn soon enough, once I make sure you get a whole lot closer."

Fen and Corra were nervous at what Ilia was going to do to them. They were far from expecting the chameleon to have this strength, or maybe this was a second semblance, either way, this wasn't going to end well for them. Ilia continued the humiliation by reaching down and pulling Fen and Corra’s legs together, squishing their lower limbs together at their ankles. The two faunus sisters yelped as they fell onto their backs, a writhing mass of arms that had no idea what had happened.

“You two look so pathetic. But soon you’re gonna really feel some humiliation.” Ilia chuckled as she squeezed the sisters' legs together, working her way down effortlessly as she turned their bodies into a singular tube. She gripped their combined feet with one hand, and with the other hand flattened their legs together in one fluid motion. “You two are way easier to deal with when you’re one body. I wonder what I should make you into. It’ll definitely be more useful than what you are.”

The sisters had horrified looks on their faces as Ilia continued to flatten and mold their bodies together. She held them up with her arms on either side of their torsos, smirking. She squeezed their chests together, their rather large breasts squishing together before they flattened into one another. “Guess that makes me bustier than you two now, doesn’t it...little boards~”

“Ilia pleas. I’m sorry.” Fenn spoke up first, her ears flattened to her head, not from Ilia, but from fear.

“Yes, I am too. I didn’t mean what I said.” Corra’s voice was quivering, her tail having been flattened against her body from Ilia.

Ilia chuckled as she twisted the sister’s arms around their bodies, flattening them into a thinner and thinner tube. “You two are really dumb aren’t you? Apologizing when you realize you don’t stand a chance doesn’t mean anything. You can apologize when you’ve learned I’m superior~” Ilia chuckled as she held the sisters’ heads together in her hands, and with an effortless push, she squeezed and flattened their heads together.

“Good, now, we give a little  _ twist! _ ” With that word, Ilia grabbed their heads, and their feet in her hands and did just what she said. She twisted their bodies like a wet towel, curling them in on themselves, and intertwining their bodies even more. Fenn’s and Corra’s faces were twisted into odd shapes, their eyes dizzy, mouths into an odd smile that couldn’t quite be placed.

“How do you two feel?” The sisters let out little mumbles, their lips quivering as Ilia chuckled even more. She took the twisted ends of their bodies and folded them in on themselves, twisting more and even squishing them and compressing them more. By the time Ilia was done with them, they were in the shape of a ball, their bodies compressed and shrunken to such an extent that they fit in her hand. “Good. But not quite perfect yet~"

Their faces were squished against each other so tightly that they almost looked like they had one face. Their pupils' little swirls and their mouths simply hanging open dumbly. Ilia held the ball in her hands, and with both of her hands on either side, she squeezed down harder and harder, grunting slightly from the effort. 

After a solid minute, ilia held up the sisters, chuckling even more. They were easily smaller than a ping pong ball, soft and a bit misshapen, and very squished. 

“Well, I guess you two learned, but you’re far from being humiliated.” Ilia gave the sister ball a tight squeeze, before pulling on her pants. She pushed the ball into her shorts, rubbing it against her pussy lips, before pushing them inside her soaking sex. “Fuck, nice and tight. You two enjoy your stay. I might even give you some company soon~”


	3. Samus learns her place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus joining Overwatch and quickly learns what happens when you piss of D,va you get bend into a ball, triangel and pretzel and get turn into a training cumrag
> 
> nothing is more fun than a crossover, especially when it involves Samus. honestly, this one was one of my favorites I've written so far, and don't worry, there are plenty more to come

Overwatch, the world-spanning organization for the sole purpose of protecting humanity and keeping the peace. That's why the space-faring bounty hunter Samus Aran joined. She had no bounties to chase down, and after the teleportation into an entirely different universe, it seemed the best bet.

Samus was training in one of the many rooms Overwatch had. While they weren't quite space faring to the point Samus was used to, they had impressive technology nonetheless. The holographic training room was helping her hone her skills quite well, which was another thing the overwatch higher-ups liked.

With her skill set, her armor and weapons, and her experience, she was easily set up to lead overwatch one day. Of course that didn't interest her right now, she was just here to fight and hopefully get home. Of course, there was still some fun to have in this world.

For starters, the women of overwatch were hot as hell. Samus had quite the selection to choose from and she had no idea where to start. She knew who she wasn't going near though, which made things easier. That little Korean gamer that went by D.va, she was the one person Samus didn't want to do anything with.

D.va was annoying, crude, disrespectful, had no priorities besides gaming, and to top it off she was a brat. Samus had no clue how she managed to get in Overwatch, let alone stay a member, and when she asked about it, she was simply told to not make D.va angry. Samus grunted as she slammed a training hologram to bits of data and the simulation ended.

"Great, now I'm pissed. That damn D.va." Samus grumbled to herself as she left the training room, not even bothering watching where she was going...her mistake. With a loud 'ooph' she collided with someone, knocking something out of their hands.

"Hey! That was brand new." Samus immediately recognized the voice and looked down to see D.va standing there with a pout on her face. "I just bought that gamepad. And now the screen is cracked. You're more clumsy than Reinhardt!"

Samus chuckled as she took off her helmet and leaned down over D.va. "oh trust me little girl, I'm far from clumsy. And your little toy has no place here." Samus smirked as she lifted her foot up, and before D.va could do anything, smashed it down on the gamepad, breaking more than the screen. "Oops. Clumsy me~"

D.va's face started to turn red with anger as she scowled up at Samus. "Alright bitch, you wanna piss me off like that? You're gonna learn firsthand what happens to people who piss me off!" Samus couldn't help but snicker as D.va raised her hand, and looked as if she was going to flick Samus.

The bounty hunter put her helmet on first and just chuckled. "Sure kid, because flicking me is going to-" before she could get the words out, D.va flicked her, and Samus's breath caught in her throat. Her armor, which could withstand a hell of a lot in her own universe, and just about anything in this one, completely shattered beneath D.va's flick. Well, shatter doesn't even come close to describe what happened as Samus's armor turned almost to dust beneath the Korean girls flick. "Wh-wha?"

"What's wrong bitch? Never seen how strong I really am? Well get ready cuz the fun is just getting started." D.va smiled devilishly as she placed her hands on either side of Samus's waist squished together. To Samus's shock, her body gave way, folding and flattening to a tube a fraction of what her waist was. 

"Wh-what the hell!? How did you...what did….what?" Samus was so flabbergasted that she simply couldn't comprehend what was happening at the moment. One second her armor was literally turned to dust by a flick, the next her body had been deformed like a cartoon.

"Oh, no one told you WHY you shouldn't piss me off? Well news flash bitch, it's because I can do whatever I want to you, like this for example." D.va reached her arms up and grabbed hold of Samus's shoulders, the little gamer wasted no time in squishing Samus's body in and pull her close. The next few seconds were a blur to Samus, she couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on, but she only knew that it was utterly humiliating.

As far as she could tell, D.va was folding Samus's body in on itself over and over. Bones seeming to be crushed to dust, flesh completely molding like clay, and through it all, Samus felt no actual pain. Now it wasn't comfortable, but it didn't feel like she was dying at least. Another detail is how small she felt herself become, being compressed by D.vas stupidly strong body to a smaller and smaller ball.

"There. Perfect little basketball~" D.va chuckled as she gave Samus a squeeze, the bounty hunters entire body squishing and holding its shape. "Let's see how you bounce." D.va wasted no time as she started to dribble Samus on the floor, making sure to throw the bounty hunter hard enough to make a point.

Samus repeatedly landed on her face, the pain of it feeling odd to say the least as if her body really was made out of some kind of rubber that prevented an actual injury. After several minutes, D.va stopped and examined Samus, who had a few scuffs and small bruises where she hit the ground. "Not bad, for a bitch like you. I'm sure the rest of the team would love to use you during games~"

D.va giggled as she held Samus up over her head, and slammed her into the ground hard. Samus's body flattened out from the force, her face plastered and stuck to the floor. D.va reached down and peeled Samus up, laughing a little at the once-proud bounty hunter's squashed and flattened form. "Smile for the camera Sammy"

Samus's face was spread into a nervous grimace as D.va held her up and aimed her to the camera. D.va gave her signature kiss and tapped away on the picture. "Posted. Everyone's gonna love this. Now as for you. I think I have the perfect thing for you to be."

D.va placed her hands on either side of Samus's body and pulled, stretching the bounty hunter out longer until Samus was about 2ft by 3ft. "Perfect size for a cumrag~" Samus's eyes grew wider, only slightly given how compressed and stretched she was, her mouth stuck in its perpetual grimace.

"Aw don't worry Sammy, you'll have plenty of use cleaning my mess. Let's start now~" D.va reached into her sweatpants and fished out her cock, much to Samus's surprise it was quite large but not ludicrous. Not that it mattered as she was wrapped around its length and jerked up and down. Samus felt the precum on her mouth and body, soaking into her somehow as if D.va literally turned her into a towel.

Several minutes passed and Samus was soaked, and D.va hadn't even cum yet. And right then is when it happened. With a loud groan, D.va unleashed her load into her Samus towel, thick ropes of cum eagerly to find an escape. Samus soaked so much up she actually felt bloated, her body feeling heavy and wet as D.va came into her for minutes.

"Man, you really did have some use after all." Samus's face was plastered with ropes of cum, the rest of her body in a similar state as D.va held her out away from her body. "I wonder what will happen to you when I toss you in the washing machine...let's find out~" Samus could only let out the tiniest grunts and groans as she was bundled up into a wet ball by D.va and carried to the laundry room, unable to do anything but accept her fate.


End file.
